Written in the Stars
by sapphi-chan
Summary: A MitKo story... more on Kogure's POV about what happen in their life...


** Title:** Written in the Stars  
** Rating:** Drama  
** Author:** Sapphi-chan  
** Disclaimer:** This is the song sung by Elton John and composed by Tim Rice. Slam Dunk isn't mines either.  
  
**Author's Notes: The lyrics are written in bold letters**  


**I am here to tell you we can never meet again**

"Why?" Kogure said it in a whispered voice.  
"Cause we must end this relationship" Mitsui replied.  
  


**Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then**

"Why?"  
"Cause I don't love you anymore." 

**A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when**

"I can't live without you."  
"But you have to…" 

**You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell**

Memories that keeps haunting in my mind. Those times when we were together seem so right. Flashbacks of our last words to each other seemed to mingle and bring tears to my eyes. 

**The someone you once loved so long ago so well **

Has fate tormented my soul? Shall my heart ever beat so loudly to anyone like when you're near me? A year has passed and now here you are trying to mend old wounds that never closed up. I see you coming near me and now we're back from where we started. 

  


** Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by**

I can't seem to open my heart for you so easily. An old wound never heals properly and never heals once your heart is completely broken like a shattered glass. 

**You don't have to ask and I need not reply**

I'm just waiting for the time to recover from the wound you caused. Our love is stronger than this we just only need time and space. How I long to shout to you what I really feel this moment. Don't ask for I don't have the courage to bring the topic up. 

**Every moment of my life from now until I die**

This I promise to love you forever. 

**I will think or dream of you and fail to understand**

Love is blind so as they say, and yet I'm also been blinded by our love. 

**How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand**

Society wants and forces us to retaliate back from were we started. The people who are stuck at the old unwritten law can't see our love. Our families who want us to be separated so as not to be judge by the 'just eyes' of the society. 

  


** Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time **

Escaping the world just to love each other, like criminals escaping from prison. Instead of prison, we are escaping from the harsh reality. This is all we can do and no one can stop us now. We can't hold the days and nights, so we must cherish the days and nights given to us to love and be together in this mortal time. 

  


** Is this God's experiment?  
In which we have no say  
In which you're given paradise  
But only for a day **

I feel complete whenever you are here with me. We are one yet being split into two to complete each other's needs. Our paths have crossed a lot of times more than the age of the stars that shines the darkest night. We were given a day or two to have each other but then again we are being pulled by the black hole and return back to face reality. 

  


** Nothing can be altered; there is nothing to decide**

Both of us know how we love each other. 

**No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide**

Even when you left me alone crying in the street and the heavy rain seeps through my clothing, I still love you no matter how many times I escape from it. 

**You are all I'll ever want, but this I'm denied**

"You're a man and I am too… no one can accept us together" Your parting words left me paralyzed and my soul cried hoping to call your soul. Then you started to tell me about what you felt that time. That you are also crying inside and it tears you apart. That even sleep, eat, speak, or other things that you do seemed to abandon you, leaving you empty and that you need me to bring you back to life. So that's why you decided to return to win back my love, even if our lives are at stake. 

** Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned  
What it is to be in love and have that love returned**

You showed me that you love, and care for me. Those people don't want this to happen. Probably they are just envious of us, or they just couldn't stomach the reality of it. We basically need our love, do not let it go please I beg you. Do not run away…do not leave me all alone in this fight… I know that we can win this just stay with me.   
  
And now both of us are living together in a secluded place. A place, you and me thought it was a sanctuary of lovers. Now, we live together and no one can stop us from loving each other. Years gone by and now I can see Death in our doorstep waiting for us to come to him.   
  
Both of us will leave this made-up paradise in a matter of minutes. Time has given us more what we bargained for. Now as we leave and reached out for that door, your hands locked with mine and both of us promised to love each other eternally…."I'll wait for you there", "No we'll go there together" I replied to him while giving him a light squeeze in his hand. As we opened the door for death to come in and claim us, we said our parting words, and I love you, yet no matter we end this life of ours, we will come back and continue to love each other just like it's written in the stars.  


~OWARI~   


** Author's notes: **  
  
This is the POV of Kogure in case you're wondering… yep the fic it's too drama, and too sad -gets cleenex- This isn't me I'm not a good angst writer, furthermore a drama.   
  
Anyways hope you like the fic and comments and suggestions are also welcome. Oh and if there's an error pls. Pls. tell me I'll really appreciate it! Sayonara! 

  
  



End file.
